1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric storage module and an electric storage device equipped with a plurality of battery cells and capable of discharging and accumulating electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric storage module installed as a power source in a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle or the like is configured by combining numerous secondary battery cells, such as lithium ion battery cells, nickel-metal-hydride battery cells or nickel cadmium battery cells. Since a very large charging/discharging current flows through the electric storage module, the temperature of the battery cells tends to rise significantly. An increase in the temperature at the battery cells lowers the battery cell performance and reduces the service life of the battery cells. For this reason, the battery cells need to be cooled promptly.
The battery cells may be quickly cooled by using a coolant such as water or refrigerant gas. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2010-62130 discloses a method in which a plurality of battery cells connected with each other and arrayed via an insulating sheet so as to be coolable on one surface of a cooling plate in which a coolant flow passage is formed, are cooled with a coolant supplied to the cooling plate.